


Light & Shadow

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some GD fluff.  Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Light & Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Just some GD fluff. Enjoy :=)

******

Alex’s footsteps echoed around the massive space of the Basilica of Saint-Denis. Craning her head back, she looked up at the vaulted ceiling high above her and at Astra’s form as she floated before one of the stained glass windows.

Smirking, Alex looked back down at her tablet, scowling at the medieval manuscript which—supposedly—showed the location of an ancient alien artifact that had been buried somewhere on this site during the construction of the cathedral. Sighing as the pretty—though hardly accurate—manuscript revealed _nothing_ Alex set the tablet aside, absently tucking it under her arm as she stepped further into the bay, passing the team from France’s own version of the DEO (disguised as an archeological team doing a restoration of the cathedral) and found herself standing directly under Astra.

Seeming to sense Alex’s stare, Astra gently floated down, softly touching down onto the stone floor.

“What were you looking at up there?” Alex wondered.

“Adam and Eve’s expulsion from paradise,” Astra answered softly. She stepped up to one of the windows, reaching out as if to touch the glass only to pause and then pull her hand back “we never had such places like this on Krypton” she murmured.

“No?” Alex asked.

“No,” Astra shook her head “our religion never became as organized or institutionalized as it is here on Earth,” she explained “it was more something that was left to the individual,” she craned her head back to look up at the ceiling “some might say that was good, as if prevented holy wars and religious persecution. And while it probably did, it also denied us structures such as this” she mused softly.

“Hmm” Alex nodded noncommittally, she had been raised as a lapsed Jew, her only real concession to her faith having been her _bat mitzvah_ but aside from that she had never really been what one might call religious. Turning about, she looked around the sprawling splendor of Gothic architecture, suddenly being brought up short as a shaft of sunlight shone through the glass, the shimmering plays of blues, reds, and greens dancing across Astra’s features, catching that streak of white in her hair.

Seeming to sense Alex’s stare once again, the Kryptonian looked over, smirking and ducking her head rather shyly.

Returning the smirk, Alex moved to go back to the search but paused, suddenly leaning in to capture Astra’s lips against her own. Pulling back, she went back to her tablet.

“How’s that for sacred?” the agent grinned as Astra gapped, open-mouthed at her…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
